


Random poems I write for school about hermit craft

by kylekat888



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888
Summary: These are random poems that I have written. Also, I'm not that good at poetry, so please don't judge them too hard.
Kudos: 6





	Random poems I write for school about hermit craft

Ren’s dilemma  
By Kylekat888

Who for mayor?  
Mumbo?  
Scar?  
Doc?  
False?  
Joe Hills?  
Stress?  
Why is it so hard to choose!  
I want to vote with my heart,  
But the Emperor wants me to gain influence.  
Oh!  
I know what I’ll do,  
I’ll choose Stress,  
Get her on my side,  
Big Logz Inc will be there too!  
Oh Stress,  
I hope you do well.  
Because if Pamala can come back,  
That would be swell.

Mycelium Part 1  
By Kylekat888

Oh, why did they elect Scar,  
Don’t they know?  
They will create a divide,  
A gap in the world.  
Will someone help?  
Hear our cries?  
We don’t know,  
But we have to have hope.

Mycelium Part 2

Someone is helping us,  
Hearing our cries,  
His name is Grian.  
We know we have some help,  
But will we survive?

Mycelium Part 3

Grian has gotten others to help,  
But, still,  
We wonder if we will survive,  
Under Mayor Scar’s watchful eye.

**Author's Note:**

> The mycelium poems are from mycelium's point of view.


End file.
